powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hellfire Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:30, July 31, 2011 About Buddha I would if I could, but I can't. I'm not a mod here, not to mention, I'm not trying to make this into a big deal. Page Hey dude nice page. I have a question. How did you add that table of your favorite powers? The Truth® Nothings going bye-bye so don't bring it up please? Potion Making Nevermind, wrong person!Mystrich 01:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Vote for new admin http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thekingsman/I_sent_a_form_for_me_to_be_a_new_admin. Omni314 08:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Personally I would say no due to the fact people could then make up whatever they wanted and add it to the site. Omni314 12:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I will give you my answer once I become a admin or B-crat. Thekingsman 21:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, in general terms it is not allowed but I will talk to him and see what he thinks about. Thanks Thekingsman 23:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Here was the deal with Smijes08. I told him he can add fanon characters but he needs to go to me first if its okay or not to add them on the list. Is that fine?Thekingsman 23:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) The honest truth I don't know what to with them but I decided were either going to keep it or delete them by voteing.Thekingsman 22:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Slow down. Not all mimicy page has defensive abilities. I know that you are the admin for One piece Wikia. I was just saying that you should slow down and think before you act. Think about it; you put defensive abilities on drug and magic immunities. Sure they provide a curtain protection against the said things but think of a common plain old sword. There is nothing that the said abilities can protect them against that. There is a reason why I have some hesitation on deleting them. The last that I deleted a massive amount of pages was the day that I became a admin. When I deleted to much the majority of the wikia activity seems to be deleted for some unknown factor. I have been deleting some here and there though. P.S. I love the show, no harsh feelings. I did not sleep all that good last night.-Thekingsman 15:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Defend this! So how is the defensive powers category different to non-fighting powers category? I feel we already have the offense and defense covered with fighting and non-fighting really. Linkings To reduce the messing with Raiju Physiology any more... and please take a note that I'm not being sarcastic or trying to annoy you. The point was about the fact that vast majority of links is done the "messier and unrefined" way, I've seen maybe half-dozen links done the way you do them... -_- By all means keep chancing every link on this site, if you wish to do so. :p --Kuopiofi 18:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I am getting very mad that when I was entering a category you block my category editing. That happend sevral times now.-Thekingsman 21:03, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove the future static pic?Raijin7 (talk) 01:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Magnetism Manipulation Could you two clear the point about Magnetism Manipulation being sub-power of Electromagnetism Manipulation or not by using Talk page instead of repeatedly changing the page. It's been at least dozen times already...--Kuopiofi (talk) 17:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Time Mimicry Given how much editing you've been doing on powers that deal with time and space, would you be interested creating a page about time mimicry? We have Temporal Entity Physiology, but quite frankly it isn't really about mimicking time as much as ascending into another level of existence.--Kuopiofi (talk) 14:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) So, is that a no?--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Exactly the same way space is.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Just a note for the next gallery: by the word of the Thekingsman there should be at least 20+ pictures before creating a separate page.--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Babidi? What series is that from?--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Browser Out of curiosity, what net-browser are you using? I'm asking because you too seem to be having the same problem I have: after editing section, there appears empty line between the edited section and the one below it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:46, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Same here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:48, June 8, 2013 (UTC) u see my new site? Rankings are enabled, u can be an admin on it, its the beginnings now, but watch when its finished. This a chance to start over, I know juneran effed stuff up on here concerning the rankings, wont happen on there. To everyone who see to message, im not like rebelling against this site or nothing, things just need a new start and more variety. So boing without rankingsRaijin7 (talk) 20:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Raijin7 Stern Ritters What is your understanding of the letters given to each of the Stern Ritters from Bleach? Are they what give the SR their powers?--CNBA3 (talk) 19:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:06, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Water Form Manipulation What did it do that wasn't already covered by Water Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:53, October 19, 2013 (UTC) And Water Manipulation doesn't? Your Signature has 23:45, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Rare Like it or not, Rare Powers‏‎ has 485 members, Rare power‏‎ 3,561, in other words it's both the older and more used Category. Only reason Power hasn't been removed is both because it'd be massive bother to not much practical use and because that wouldn't remove it from the use. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:19, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I might ask why you're so insistent about placing them into less used Category while removing the more used one. Likely boils down to pure stubbornness --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Bolt Crank: Absolute Immortal Bolt fits absolute immortality, and he cannot be killed by anything. Death himself shows up near the end of the manga to try to get rid of him, and he couldn't do anything to effect him in anyway, and it proves it too, since Bolt is friends with another supposedly immortal character and Death was able to kill them but he still couldn't effect bolt at all. So yes, Bolt is an Absolute Immortal if the absolute incarnation of Death couldn't do anything to him.SageM (talk) 01:52, October 25, 2014 (UTC)SageM I have actually read the manga, and I know for a fact he cannot be killed, Death actually does try to kill him and nothing happens. and thats before Bolt consumed him. And there is a sequel to Eat-Man were they try to kill bolt and they can't do anything to him. I know what I am talking about, I have the manga.SageM (talk) 02:01, October 25, 2014 (UTC)SageM Via problem Well, obviously we disagree on this. I just wanted to know your reasoning for why "via" shouldn't be used ? It's not just with Baraggan and Lille but there are other characters that could also use "via", such as Kakashi or Obito. From what I've seen on this wiki, using via either shows how a user uses an ability, or, it implies that the user of said ability can only use said ability'' 'via' something or other. For example, Lille ''can use an Absolute Attack, but only when he utilises "The X-Axis"; so surely logic would mean his entry would be: Lille Barro (Bleach); via "The X-Axis" Also from your words, "We don't add "via something" since everything's already listed in the weapons section" it makes me wonder, is it the weapon or the wielder that possesses the ability of Absolute Attack...? I mean, Yamamoto clearly didn't possess Absolute Attack by himself, he had to use Zanka no Tachi to achieve that since it's Zanka no Tachi that explicitly possessed the Absolute Attack. The same is also true for Tsukishima and Book of the End. But like I said at the start, I just want to know your reasons for why "via" shouldn't be used. Demotivator (talk) 20:54, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Via Problem Baraggan's Resurreccion, named "Arrogante", grants him the the power of Absolute Attack by, like you said, greatly enhancing his innate ability to control time. Therefore, by saying "via Arrogante" it notes that Absolute Attack is only possible when he is in Resurreccion. So "technically" Baraggan's axe zanpakuto, which seals and releases his power, does grant Baraggan the power of Absolute Attack. The same principle applies with Lille Barro (which I see you neglected to mention) and any other examples like this. Redundant ? Well then why don't we just remove "via" from every single entry on each page that has it. By putting "via Arrogante" or "via The X-Axis" or even "via Sharingan" it gives the conditions by which the user of Absolute Attack is able to exhibit this power. We're not naming abilities, we're giving the exact conditions with which the user is capable of utilizing and/or performing Absolute Attack. Just to drive home my point about why "via" should be used, answer any of these questions: Can Lille Barro perform an Absolute Attack without using "The X-Axis" ? Can Obito Uchiha perform an Absolute Attack without using his Sharingan ? Without releasing Arrogante, can Baraggan perform an Absolute Attack ? Demotivator (talk) 23:39, November 7, 2014 (UTC) In my eyes the gallery is for when you want to see a user actually exhibiting said power. I mean it's not like adding "via" is giving an entry tonnes and tonnes of information. It's a few words that are so concise, still quite simple and yet informs so much. Tell me how 2-3 words is going into detail ? In the case of Kamui I still think it's pretty absolute since Minato's Hiraishin just meant he was quick enough to evade Kamui before it could damage him and the Kamui vs Kamui cancelling each other out is a pretty logical outcome. And for Baraggan yes he can dilate time even without releasing Arrogante, but not to the extent that he can when he has released Arrogante; and he aged Sui-Feng's arm to the point the bones snapped. Hahaha wow, we are never gonna see eye-to-eye about this... I'm done hahaha :P Demotivator (talk) 09:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Dust Manipulation It's all about "dust and dust particles from various sources, such as soil dust lifted by weather (an aeolian process), volcanic eruptions, and pollution." Only reason Air was there is that Slavi1400 keeps adding Air into powers that have nothing to do with it and you changed it before I had the time to revert his edition. Particle Manipulation is about "particles, the basic units of energy and matter (such as molecules, atoms, protons, neutrons, electrons, ions, gravitons, tachyons, photons, etc.), which are the basic units of energy and matter.", not even remotely the similar to what dust manipulation does. That said, wouldn't you say that what Ōnoki and Mū do is more on the line of Particle manipulation that Dust? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:40, November 23, 2014 (UTC) There are several series that have powers with same/similar name as powers on this site, but how the power is defined here is what matters, not what it's called elsewhere. This has been argued about few times already. Seriously tho, does this power actually have anything to do with dust as defined by Dust Manipulation? Narutopedia describes it as "pulverising force (...) allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form." Does it actually do anything besides that? That'd make it disintegration effect... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) It's caused by all forces that erode earth, including cold, heat, water, etc, not to mention that this power isn't just about earth-dust but also organic, soil dust lifted by weather (an aeolian process), volcanic eruptions, pollution, etc. Might want to add it to Particle Manipulation as Variation if you're set your mind about that. If you change something like that, it's only polite to make changes to those pages it affects. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC) So I can remove the part that Dust Manipulation is Variation of Particle Manipulation then? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:09, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Regeneration: Tennyo Tennyo fits for Ultimate Regeneration, killing her is trying to stab the ocean with a knife... Your not going to get anywhere. and her regeneration actually gets faster the more damage is done to her to the point that total atomic dispersal makes her regenerate faster then you can blink.SageM (talk) 08:02, December 14, 2014 (UTC)SageM Whateley Academy is a Web Novel series, kind of like the Worm web novel.SageM (talk) 08:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC)SageM Ultimate Regeneration: Items Actually the Halo Devices still fit Ultimate Regeneration as once attached the person becomes able to regenerate from anything even if the device is removed. Its like the Hourai Elixir in that the effects become permanent and absolute after use. And the mask of loki also fits since in the animated series there is an episode were stanley is completely destroyed and he regenerates because the mask is still intact(sort of like the Control Medal for Guyver units from the Guyver)SageM (talk) 22:34, December 14, 2014 (UTC)SageM Core-Reliant Regeneration I was going to add them, but I'm really unsure if they actually counts so before I did anything, I wanted to ask you. Would Adam Monroe, Claire Bennet and Sylar count for that power? Cause all three of them had something that essentially kills them if something is jabbed into it (spike, glass, branch, etc.) but I think I might be misunderstanding the power, so I wanted to see your opinion on it. Gabriel456 (talk) 01:37, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, the show never really goes into detail but all users of Regeneration have a "spot" in their brains that apparently activates their abilities. If something is jammed into this spot (knives, for example), the target is put in a dead-like state until removal of the object. So this essentially negates their ability to regenerate entirely, thus a major weakness for them. Sylar was able to move this spot from the brain using Shapeshifting, which led to his survival when Danko tried to kill him. So one can assume that as long as this spot is unharmed, they will continue to regenerate (with the exception of disintegration and decapitation, since none of them have shown capable of regrowing a head/body). That's as far as I know, anyways. But if they don't count, I won't push it Gabriel456 (talk) 02:14, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Alright then Gabriel456 (talk) 02:20, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Name/Series Add pic, remember to add the name/Series and add to Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, December 19, 2014 (UTC) New pics When you find a new pic, it seriously isn't needed for you to go and change every single pic about that user into that new one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:08, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Could you at least find one that shows the whole Kamaitachi without cutting parts off? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm not a mind-reader, so I don't know when you choose to change the pics into HD-version. Since that'd make two pics with only difference being resolution I deleted the older version. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:56, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Add to Gallery, make sure they are in Known Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Telekinetic regeneration The eternals are the ultimate example of this power, also recover is not a psychic move, its a normal type move and thus it doesn't fit. and remember that not every page shows the power in action. And if you had noticed I re-added the pokemon before you undid the edit.SageM (talk) 23:57, May 8, 2015 (UTC)SageM Renaming Electrical Bolt Projection belong to that series, LBD just was the earlier power, so lot of users who did something similar and actually only use EBP were added as Users. Might need to clean that one at some point... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:31, May 29, 2015 (UTC) They aren't the same, the descriptions of both it should make that pretty obvious. EBP is one of the Bolts, you just throw the electricity right on the face and it starts from you. LBP belongs to Airborne Attacks, you can drop it right from the above or from any place you want, including yourself, but it doesn't need to start from you. EBP is Application of LBP, but only small part of the whole. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:55, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Good point, I think it was Manipulation at some point but got renamed. From what I can remember, LBD has been renamed quite a few times... Any ideas for a new name? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I think LBD was named that at some point actually... I'm pretty sure it's the most renamed power on this site. Probably the best name it can have, explaining the reason why it was renamed in Comments might be a good idea, so someone doesn't just go back and rename it again. Could you do the honors? I'm pretty busy rest of the day. Special:Whatlinkshere makes it actually pretty fast thing to do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Lightning Bolt Projection is now free for use, I deleted the redirection. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:32, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Why'd you delete my pictures for Xigbar and Xemnas?! I just got them renamed so they're legit and not messing things up.(Master Manipulator (talk) 02:53, June 10, 2015 (UTC)) Sinc e Since WHEN does anyone on this god forsaken site use Alphabetical order?! I understand the neat part you mentioned, but the alphabetical order thing is stupid and unnecessary. Why even bother putting of people or items in alphabetical order?(Master Manipulator (talk) 03:42, June 10, 2015 (UTC)) Change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:53, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Name Change Rules for this wiki: 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. If you start this road, I expect every variation of Bullet Projection to be changed in every page on this site, including Variations of Attack Powers. That link above makes it easy to check. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I came so sharply at you in this, but I really didn't want to come back later today and have to go whole site through to fix things... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Your comment in the categories for deletion. Why do you want to delete the fanon powers considering that nearly all of them already have valid users listed? and I have managed to find valid users for most of the powers with no known user. Just because there are no users now doesn't mean it will always be that way, new series are coming out every day so its likely they will have users eventually.SageM (talk) 23:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Categories I've actually been thinking the Rare/Common limit few times, but it never got farther than that. Scrollbox sounds like a good idea for the division. Considering how many Users some power have, maybe we should add Category above Common. Maybe Universal or something like that for those powers that seem to be absolutely everywhere, like Magic, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, etc. I think we need to add mention to where the limit goes on the Category-page/definitions to make sure it's on record. Another very good point, and something I've been thinking about. Unfortunately my experience with bots equals zero, so it might be up to manual change. Insanely time taking and frustrating but doable, if you remember we removed few categories last year. Keep the Category with most pages and remove the rest. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:18, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Universal was simply the first term that came to mind for that potential Category, if you can think better term for those powers feel free to suggest one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC) only to ask,but why did you undo my edit? L12345 (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2015 (UTC) oh,ok,now i saw it now,strange,this never happened before. L12345 (talk) 18:45, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Shisui doesn't fit hypnagogia inducement. Hi, I just wanted to say that Shisui doesn't fit Hypnagogia inducement. Noko might fit it though. Since Hypngogia is the state between awake and falling asleep. So how exactly does shisuis power fit that? Also. there is no known user for Omni-creator. Since the creators of the verses aren't going to give away the rights to them just so they can allow one omnipotent being in all of them.SageM (talk) 05:19, June 29, 2015 (UTC)SageM why you undo my edit? Antares is wielding a poison needle,wich she is proficient with. L12345 (talk) 03:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) oh,ok,i see it now,strange,i don't know why this happened,and also,you don't need to undo the edits,only revert what has strangely changed to that kind of thing. L12345 (talk) 03:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Mind explaining the reasoning behind removing everything from Ultimate Regeneration? Replacing it with Subjective Regeneration isn't good enough reason without very good explanation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Something similar has happened to me too, so no worries. Tho' how'd you miss the changes before moving from the page... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Telepathic Precognition Telepathic precognition is viewing the future by seeing/scanning the thoughts and memories of individuals in the future. Sybil is using Oneiromancy instead. So she doesn't fit the power.SageM (talk) 20:17, July 1, 2015 (UTC)SageM As I said before, that sounds like reasonable definition. Of course powers which have groups of Users instead of individuals warp this a bit, but as a rule of thumb it's good. As long as the scrollbox reduces the length of Users roughly to half, which comes something like 20 Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Add the limit into both Categories and the Rules to make it official and then just start chancing things/telling people why that is. Unfortunately that's pretty much only thing how you can get these things done. Same as with every rule. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I did as I double checked. Electricity and magnetism are from the same power source, they're not different forces. Electricity can lead to magnetism, and magnetism can lead to electricity. Page goes about elemental combos. Electromagnetism isn't a combo, but a advanced form that could have be learned magnetism or electricity seperately. SDPanthera (talk) 23:19, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm thinking of making a "Spell Reflection" power. Like Power Reflection, just with, well, spells. Do you think Harry Potter would count, via Lily's Sacrifical Protection? (He did cause Voldemort's killing curse to rebound at him when Voldemort first tried to kill him). I'd like to hear an opinion before I do anything though Gabriel456 (talk) 22:58, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Regeneration I. Does Conceptual Attacks remove the power or does it disable the regeneration effects? II. Well, The Purification Ball, used by Gogeta, kills Janemba, so what's the whole big deal of it not being a weakness? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 19:08, August 7, 2015 (UTC) OK, thanks. Goodbye, and god-bless. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC)